The Little Hero
by kryptokrystalinne
Summary: A story based on the idea of a corrupted and broken hero and the journey of one person who still believes in him.
1. Breaking News: Hyrule's Light is Dead!

**Breaking News: Hyrule's Light is Dead**

 **Disclaimer: All properties belonging to the Legend of Zelda belong to Nintendo Corporations and the creators therein. I am merely playing with their toys.**

 **Authors Note: My husband was watching me play Twilight Princess and asked "What would happen if the hero became corrupted by the fused shadows?" and this story was born. I love the Legend of Zelda and mean no disrespect. That being said Flames will be printed and used to start a bonfire upon which I will roast marshmallows and make s'mores which make me happy. Constructive criticism is always welcome. And now onto the story...**

Link had come home to Ordon different. He was way more withdrawn constantly ranting to himself; he also glared when Princess Zelda was mentioned. Colin was somewhat surprised that no one seemed worried just saying he needed time to reorient himself to life after his adventures. Colin was headed to see Link at his house because he hadn't been able to spend time with Link for the last three months since Link's own return to Ordon. Colin arrived to find Link's home was dark and Epona was nowhere to be found. Colin climbed the ladder and knocked one the door telling himself that nothing was wrong despite the eerie feeling he got. He frowned when there was no answer and tried the door finding it unlocked he became nervous. Link never left his home open because he had enemies. When Colin stepped in he found a small statue of the goddess had been destroyed and a wooden shield burnt and charred. The entire room was a mess. Colin rushed out and saw Link coming up the path from the village. The man didn't see him and Colin called out to him. Link looked up at him with crimson eyes before they turned blue again.

"hey Colin, I can't stay and play. Zelda needs me at the Castle" he spat the princess's name and Colin nodded.

"Is everything okay?" Colin asked quietly not wanting to upset Link.

"yeah, why do you ask?" Link frowned t him.

"You sound angry at Princess Zelda." Colin said gently flinching when Link Glared at him.

"Just a difference of opinion. Don't worry about it. I'm actually headed to the castle to handle it." Link assured him his face stony as he turned away signaling the end of the conversation.

"Be safe." Colin said watching Link walk off. He headed home. A few days passed, before word came of Zelda's death at Link's hand.

People began to vilify the Hero of Time and stated that he must have always been evil. Colin headed for the Ordon Spring unable to hear people who turned a blind eye to a person in need spew insults about him. He stepped into the spring's water feeling it soothe him before thinking about Link and wishing there was a way to help him. The stones lit up and a voice whispered to him.

 _ **"What would you do to help him?"**_

"Anything!" Colin answered strongly, "I would do anything to help my friend." The voice seemed Surprised.

 _ **"Then my Little Hero head to Lanayru Spring; there you will find a way."**_

Colin walked quickly back to the village to prepare for his journey.

First stop was his parents' house to get a sword and convince them that this was needed. His parents actually weren't that hard to convince believing that he had wanderlust because of his recent adventures. Colin thanked his father for the sword as he left on foot because he didn't have a horse. His mother had given him some money and packed a bag telling him to be safe and to come home soon. As he passed Link's home on his way out of the village he remembered the shield and while it was damaged it was better than nothing he supposed. A few moments later he finally left Ordon, heading west toward Lanayru and the way to save his friend… he hoped.


	2. Chapter 2 Breaking News: A New Hero?

**Breaking News: A New Hero!?**

 **Author's Note: I own nothing!**

Colin frowned as he camped for a day in Ordon Field, traveling all day had made his legs sore. He ate some of the food his mother packed and thought about Link having to journey all over Hyrule. He quietly stretched and wished he had a horse like Epona. Before standing and he decided he had rested enough. "I'm almost there. Just a little farther. Link needs me." He reminded himself fiercely. As he walked he thought about Link and how haggard tired he had been during his journey. He had been determined to save Hyrule but had anyone thanked him. Colin frowned trying to remember when Link had returned no one had spoken to Link about his adventures. We didn't want to be reminded of the nightmare the world had been. Link had never been asked about it and no one let him vent or talk about what he had seen. Colin grimaced, "I wish we had then maybe he wouldn't have had so much trouble coming home." It took Colin three days to reach the bridge over Hylia and he stepped into the cabin there. Walking to the man standing by the ledge he was nervous. "2o rupees to go to the Isle of Riches." The man told him and Colin smiled. "of course." He said handing over the money. The man clapped and told him to grab the Cucco and go for it. Jumping of the ledge with only a Cucco was terrifying but Colin needed to see the Lanaryu spirit and there was no other way he could think of, besides time was of the essence especially if he wanted his friend back. So, he put his faith in the goddesses and leapt into the air clinging desperately to the Cucco. He landed in the water near the spirit's spring and headed in, like at the Ordon spring the stones lit up and he heard a voice.

 _ **"Welcome, Little Hero. I have been waiting for you. Do you understand what has become of the hero of time?"**_

Colin shook his head. "Can you tell me? I want to help Link. I know he's not evil even though everyone thinks he is." The voice seemed pleased with him when it next spoke.

 _ **"I tried to warn the hero of the evil in the artifacts he carried. But alas I was too late. The darkness had begun to take hold making him question the Goddesses themselves and their chosen ones. He was upset with the wielder of wisdom especially demanding to know why she held it when she either ignored its warnings or allowed the events to occur through arrogance allowing calamity to fall upon Hyrule. He believed she was unworthy of its power and tried to take her triforce for himself."**_

Colin's eyes widened. "That was why Zelda died, Because of the Triforce? How can I help Link cleanse himself of this corruption? If he has the triforce of wisdom and is so far gone I do not think he will listen to me." Colin felt like crying.

 _ **"Do not despair, Little Hero. There is still hope. Link was not able to obtain the triforce Zelda has seen to that even in death. She believed the hero could be saved and you have need of it. The goddesses have agreed that although you are not its true owner it will be of use to you. The Goddess Naryu has granted you with it for your journey. It holds great power even if you can't use it yet. When the hero tried to take the triforce from its rightful owner he shattered the very essence of himself, his light if you will. The triforce of wisdom will help you collect the Hero's light."**_

A pouch appeared in front of Colin Who took it.

 ** _"The journey will be long, you will meet many people both old friends and new, as well as face many dangers. But if you truly wish to save the hero then you are Hyrule's only hope."_**

Colin nodded He was no hero but if this could save Link the he would do it. The spirit told him to speak to Prince Ralis and to return to Ordon to truly begin his journey before fading away. Colin turned and left the spring carrying with him the tools he needed to accomplish his wish. Colin Smiled, "Just wait a little bit longer, Link, I will help you find yourself again." He affirmed and hope renewed he set off for Zora's domain.


	3. Chapter 3 Breaking News: Prince Ralis

Breaking News: Prince Ralis and A Journey Begins

Colin stepped out of the spirit shrine to find the Zora prince waiting for him. Prince Ralis smiled at him.

"how are you Colin?" Colin grimaced

"I've been better and you Prince Ralis?"

"I have been busy but I'm learning my duties."

Colin nodded sitting down on the steps with the prince. He sighed "I'm going to bring Link back."

He blurted out surprising himself. Prince Ralis smiled and nodded at him. "I would not expect anything less of you." the man replied.

"Do you think Link can be saved." Colin asked hoping someone else believed in the hero as well.

Ralis nodded "I do. The Zora…" he shook his head cutting himself off. "I owe Link my life. If he hadn't helped Thelma And Ilia get me to Kakariko I would be dead. I must believe he is trying to do good but something has clouded his judgment if he did truly kill the princess of Hyrule. Colin, if you are trying to clear Link's name and bring him back from whatever has corrupted our hero. My people will stand with you and if Link has taught me anything Have Faith. You will find a way."

Colin thanked him as he looked at Ralis he could see some of the strength and determination Link always had. Link inspired others the boy realized. it wasn't that he was the hero; Link had been a farmhand and yet he had given himself to save the world because no one else could or would.

Ralis stood turning to Colin "if you head to that house on the lake over there you will be able to get back to the bridge."

Colin stood as well. "Thank you. You've given me a lot to think about. I'll let you return to your people."

Ralis laid a hand on Colin's shoulder with a quiet nod. "Safe travels home, Colin and may the Goddesses watch over you." With that farewell he leapt into the water and swam off. Colin felt a little of the weight fall of his back and smiled to himself; It felt good to have an ally.

An hour later he landed on the deck of the house he had gotten into Hylia through. "Never Again." He told himself feeling nauseous after being shot from a cannon. He shuddered once was enough. He started home.

The journey home seemed to take less time than before. He stepped into Ordon noticing the dark faces and wondering what happened. He went to his parents who were happy to see him. They told him Link had been seen in the area and he was looking for something. What they weren't sure but the man had seemed desperate. Colin slept in his own bed that night and was woken by a voice demanding he come to the Ordon spring. He left without waking his parents. When he came to the spring Ordon was waiting for him. Link had figured out that the Triforce had been passed on to someone else with Zelda's death and was searching for it. Colin was not ready to face the hero and as the wielder of wisdom he needed to be kept safe. The voice apologized and the world went dark.

Colin heard voices and groaned his head was pounding.

"Shhh, I think he's waking up" One voice said and another asked.

"Who is he and where did he come from?"

Colin opened his eyes coming face to face with a girl. She was wearing a green tunic that matched her green hair. She had a kind face and seemed to be about his age. He smiled at her.

"Where am I and how did I get here?" he asked looking around. He was surrounded by glowing lights. The girl blinked at him.

"This is Kokiri Forest as to how you got here I don't know you fell from the sky." He stared at her before remembering his manners.

"MY name is Colin and yours is?" The girl giggled. "oh, How silly of me. My name is Saria." She paused, "well, Colin Let's go see the Great Deku Tree; He might be able to help you. "

As he followed Saria Colin couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into. Just have faith he told himself. He really hoped the Great Deku Tree could explain everything to him or at least shed some light on why he was here.


	4. Breaking News: Meeting The Deku Tree!

Breaking News: Meeting the Great Deku Tree and Link?

 **Author's note: I believe that we never hearing Link talk because he is a smart ass. On that note my Link talks, this is somewhat necessary for the story and the plot. I will be posting every Monday however on holidays I may post two chapters like this. This chapter is in thanksgiving for the people who like my story. Thank you All!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Colin stared at all the green surrounding him. The entire place was full of kids his age. He couldn't see any adults and was surprised by this, because surely, they grown up, right?

"Hey, Saria where is everyone's parents?" Saria looked at him confused.

"We come from the Great Deku Tree and never grow up." She frowned, "Do you have parents, Colin?"

He nodded, "Of course. I never knew a child who didn't."

Saria nodded, by this time, they arrived in front of a pond with stepping stones in it. "The Deku Tree is over there." she assured him pointing across the pond. Colin followed her across, nearing falling in the water twice. A boy was standing guard. "Hi, Mido. Can you let us by?"

The boy Mido nodded, moving out of the way. "Sure, Saria. Who's he?"

"Oh, this is Colin. He needs to see the Great Deku Tree."

Mido glared at Colin as he passed, but didn't say anything.

The conversation with the Great Deku Tree was interesting, because Coin had never met a talking tree. He would had felt he was crazy if Saria hadn't acted like this was the most normal thing in the world. Colin was told to head for Hyrule Castle with Link, who would be going that way. Saria took him to a bridge that would lead him out of the forest. As they waited, Colin thought about everything that had happened in the last few days.

"I've been sent on a journey, learned that I need to save Link from corruption and been sent to a new world to do so, and now I'm meeting Link again. My life is so weird right now." He sighed heavily pulling out of his thoughts when Saria shouted.

"Link!" the boy was dressed similarly to Saria with a pointed green hat sitting on tussled blonde hair and the bluest eyes Colin had ever seen.

The boy scratched the back of his head, "hey, Saria."

Saria handed him an ocarina giving a speech about staying friends before introducing Colin to him.

"The Great Deku Tree wanted him to go with since he needs to see the princess." Link looked somewhat guilty at the mention of the Deku tree before turning to Colin.

"well come on let's go" he turned back to the exit and darted off. Colin smiled at Saria.

"Thank you, Saria, and goodbye." She smiled and waved as he tore off after the blonde boy. Colin found Link getting his ear talked of by an owl. Colin couldn't help but laugh at the rather obvious expression of shut up, just shut up and let me go past because I don't care anymore. The owl finally let them go and Link sighed, "If I never meet that owl again; it will be too soon." Colin nodded at the boy's tone. The owl was incredibly monotoned and had droned on seeming to repeat himself multiple times. They barely made it to Castle Town before the sun went down. A redheaded girl spoke to them telling them her father had gone to the castle to deliver some milk but hadn't returned yet.

They walked to the Castle and ran into the owl again. Half an hour later they escaped only to run into the redhead again. Her name was Malon and she asked if they would look for her father at the castle giving Link an egg and saying that the man was probably sleeping. Colin watched Link climb the vines on the cliff face and followed quickly. They rested at the top. When morning arrived, the egg had hatched and they quickly made their way past the guards with Link commenting on how dumb they were because honestly anyone could walk past which was just ridiculous. They used the Cucco to wake up the sleeping man who rushed off to his daughter. They then stacked the crates to get into the courtyard, passing more stupid guards to get into the inner courtyard. The princess seemed shocked that they had gotten there.

"How did you get past the guards?" she asked them and Link raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the men and women wandering around the statues and seemingly both deaf and dumb to everything else?" he shrugged, "It wasn't that hard more annoying than anything else.". The princess seemed confused but carried on regardless, asking for Link's name, telling them the legend of the triforce and the goddesses and begging Link to help her save the world. Which the boy agreed to.

She then turned to Colin with distant eyes before telling him to help Link gather the spiritual stones and he would then be allowed to go home. Colin assured her he would before following Link to her aid Impa he thought she said. Impa taught Link a song before leading them out of the castle so the guard wouldn't catch them Link scoffed at that. She dropped them off in hyrule field, telling them to head straight for her hometown and the next stone. Link immediately head off with Colin following as he hoped his parents weren't too worried about him.


	5. Breaking News: The Corrupted Hero!

**Breaking News: The Corrupted Hero**

 **Author's Note: I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter because this is from Link's perspective and his logic makes sense. I wished he was simply crazy but he has a point. Feedback is always appreciative. Thank you**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

When Colin had disappeared, Link had been furious. The Triforce of Wisdom was no longer resonating with the Triforce of Courage he had. He frowned as he stood in the Mirror Chamber of Gerudo Fortress. If he wanted to stop Gannon from coming back and protect Hyrule from destruction again, then he needed the three pieces of the Triforce. He snarled quietly to himself, "Zelda had been an idiot even in death." Believing that Link wasn't seeing clearly. The man scoffed he saw perfectly. The Goddesses were at fault and he would no longer be their pawn. He looked over at the place where the Mirror of Twilight once stood, Midna may have agreed. After all, the Goddesses had chosen to ban an entire people for the actions of a few. The Goddesses toyed with Hyrule and its people and as the Hero he wouldn't let it continue. He calmed himself, the Triforce would show back up and he needed to be prepared. The people of Hyrule were calling for his head but when he was finished with this quest, they would see the truth. He sighed, Zelda's death had been an accident but he had been so angry. She wouldn't listen to him only constantly saying the Goddesses knew best. They didn't because they should have done this years ago, if they were planning to fix this at all he told himself. He hated the Goddesses for making him save Hyrule over and over again. He wanted them to pay for what they had done and he needed the complete Triforce to do it. He would show the people of Hyrule he was the Hero and the World would never suffer underneath Gannon again, even if the so-called Goddesses killed him for it. he was at peace with his decision now when he had for started questioning the Goddesses he had been horrified so blind to their machinations. But now he knew Gannon wasn't the true evil destroying Hyrule they were and he would stop them…


	6. Breaking News: What's a Dodongo?

**What's a Dodongo?**

 **Author's note: I own nothing. Colin left his sword and shield at his house not knowing he would be sent to another world. Just to be clear. As always please read and review.**

Colin trotted behind Link on their way to Kakariko Town. He was thinking about the Link he knew vs. the Link he was with. They were both incredibly stubborn and determined but this Link was rather sarcastic and his words bit a little when he used them. Colin had noticed Link didn't speak often and in fact chose not to talk even when he could. They parted to gather supplies and would rest in the inn in town before heading up Death Mt. the morning after. The trek up the mountain was annoying because a goron nearly ran them both over. They were entering the city when a blue fairy shot out of Link's hat shouting,

"Hey Link, Listen!"

The boy sighed, "What, Navi?"

"we should go see Saria and tell her We're saving the world!"

Colin stared at the fairy with wide eyes having never heard a fairy talk before.

Link grimaced, "In a minute. I'm kind of busy."

The fairy seemed to be annoyed but disappeared back into his hat. Link looked over at Colin and rolled his eyes.

"who was that?" Colin asked surprised. Link smiled at him.

"That was Navi. You learn to ignore her. But we should go see Saria when we have a chance." Colin nodded he wanted to see the kind green-haired girl again.

They wandered through the city finding a passage that reminded Link of the lost woods with the sounds that were coming from it. They moved on, Link opening the passage to the Goron leader's room with Zelda's lullaby and lighting the torches in the city with the fire they found there. They headed back to the passage with a torch and used it to light the flowers. The resulting explosion opened the passage. They moved through it entering the Lost Woods. Colin stayed close to Link as he followed the music running into the owl again. They finally made it to the sacred grove and after killing the Deku scrubs, met up Saria who was pleased to see them. After about thirty minutes of catching up Saria taught Link a song and told Colin if he got an instrument she would talk to him as well when he played her song. Colin nodded memorizing the notes and promising to look for his own instrument. They reluctantly said goodbye and headed back to the goron city. They had to play Saria's song for the goron leader who introduced himself as Darunia and said that if they wanted the goron's stone then they had to prove themselves real men and clear out Dodongo's cavern. Link rolled his eyes grumbling about lazy gorons and people sending children to do an adult's job. The grumble got even worse when a bomb flower opened the cavern and the two of them vanished into it. Colin had a moment of panic when he came face to face with a Dodongo which was a fire breathing lizard. Link killed it and handed Colin his slingshot as a weapon. It took nearly all day to clear out the cavern of monsters and by the end Colin was sure of two things. One, Link was a closet pyromaniac with an unhealthy obsession with bombs and two, never annoy a boy who carried bombs. Link and he parted ways as Link continued up the mountain and Colin went back into town to find some food and a bed to sleep in. As Colin fell asleep that night he hoped they were doing the right thing by collecting the stones for the princess.


	7. Breaking News: The Whiny Princess!

**The Whiny Princess!**

 **Author's note: I will be going on vacation for two weeks and don't know how good my internet will be. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy new year. I will type up what I have written and will post it when I get back.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing.**

When Colin woke the next morning, Link was talking to Navi about the next stone.

"I guess we're heading to the river." He said when he noticed Colin was awake. Colin nodded gathering his things. They headed out moving along the river, they met the owl again. Link glared at it.

"Can I just blow up the wall and dart past it?" Colin shook his head grinning at Link's tone.

"No for two reasons: One, it will probably notice you and two, you may hit it." Link blinked innocently at him.

"I thought that was the point." Colin burst into laughter drawing the owl's attention. It talked their ear off for nearly an hour before flying off and during that time Link blew up the rock wall behind it earning himself a scolding from the owl. They quickly raced through the river arriving at a waterfall. Link used Zelda's lullaby and they entered the Zora City. They went up the stairs meeting King Zora and Link played the diving game before telling Colin he would be right back. A few minutes later he met Colin outside the King's chambers and they walked in. Link gave the king a bottle with a note in it. The king asked them to save his daughter who their god? Lord Jabu-Jabu had apparently swallowed. Once he moved out of the way they went past him. Link was grinning which made Colin a slight bit nervous.

"What are you smiling about, Link?

"I think the king should lose some weight; moving eight inches shouldn't take eight minutes."

Colin rolled his eyes at the other boy. They sat down to eat and ended up getting sucked into the fish's mouth. Link bitched about being digested as they moved through the fish. Colin wasn't surprised that he got worse when they found Princess Ruto who demanded Link carry her. She complained as well causing even the normally mild-mannered Colin to consider leaving her behind. She grabbed the spiritual stone when they found it and was transported away. Link and Colin defeated the octorok that took her place. They then enjoyed a blissful Ruto free time moving through the rest of the dungeon. Once they defeated the boss they were forced to meet back up with princess who complained that they were late. Link asked for the spiritual stone and ended up agreeing to a marriage proposal to shut the girl up. Colin teased him for it only for link to shove him in the lake. They had a splash war and finally left the Zora city, exhausted, soaked, and happy. The next step was to see Zelda but first Link wanted to see Malon.

Colin enjoyed Lon-Lon Ranch. The place reminded him of home. When they left, Link knew a new song adding to the three he had already learned. The sky was stormy when they approached castle town. The princess and Impa raced out; Zelda throwing something over her shoulder into the moat. A man followed them out, having lost sight of Zelda and her attendant, he demanded the boys tell him which way they went. Link obviously took offense and tried to take him on. They were blasted back as the man's magic slammed into them. He told them his name was Ganondorf and that he would rule the world. The two boys woke to find the storm was gone. Link retrieved and ocarina from the water. He then gave Colin his old one and they went into the temple of time. He then taught Colin how to play the songs he had learned on the ocarina finishing with the Song of Time. The door behind the altar opened and the boys entered. Link grabbed the master sword as Colin watched only to be blinded by a bright light before his world went dark. When Colin came to he was in Faore's spring. He hoped Link and Zelda were okay.


	8. Breaking News: The First Test!

Breaking News: The First Test!

 **Author's Note: I own nothing! I know I promised that I would post a few chapters this week but my computer glitched and the five chapters I had typed disappeared so instead I will try to retype the and post them next week.**

Colin was standing in front of the forest temple. The spirit had told him he would need to pass a test if he wanted to prove himself worthy of the shard of light that he had journeyed with. The only problem was that Colin was terrified by the idea of entering the temple especially since he no longer had Link with him to make him feel less scared. He took a deep breath and forced himself to enter the temple. The place was wildly overgrown and very musty despite the large number of plants. He moved cautiously through the temple jumping at every sound. He reached a room full of water with wooden bridges all through it. It was there that he sat down completely exhausted. A splash sounded in the water and Colin jumped up, whipping around to find nothing there. He scoured the water in panic and continued to find nothing. He sat back down and flushed as he thought about Link laughingly teasing him about being a scaredy cat. Link would have told him to enjoy himself. He smiled as he let himself remember another adventure Link had dragged Colin on.

-Flash Back Start-

The two boys walked into the graveyard in Kakariko. Link dragged Colin towards the back where a tombstone sat in the very back. The tombstone had the royal family crest on it. Colin watched Link play Zelda's Lullaby and a bolt of lightning blew up the tombstone blasting the boys back and revealing a hole in the ground. Colin refused to jump down into the unknown. Link rolled his eyes. "C'mon Scaredy Cat, It's an adventure." Colin shook his head remarking, "I thought we were on an adventure." The blonde boy laughed at him. "Yeah but this adventure will be fun." Colin glared at his amusement. "How do you know? We'll be jumping down a hole into a tomb! You have no idea what's down there!" The boy sounded slightly hysterical towards the end of his little speech. Link nodded. "Colin." He said seriously. "That's half the fun." Colin went to protest and Link cut him off. "Look, if you just do the same thing day after day. Doesn't it get boring? You need to try something new occasionally, take a chance, leap into the unknown and enjoy the adventure it brings." The blonde seemed rather proud of his speech and Colin's glare intensified. "Cute speech Link, but I am not going down that hole and you can't make me." Link smiled ferociously and stepped forward Colin stepped back slipping and tumbling down the hole. The brunette stood up and brushed himself off as Link landed casually beside him. "I can't believe you." He told Link who shrugged. "I was being nice I offered you the chance to jump of your own volition but desperate times call for desperate measures. Link dodged the fist Colin aimed at him and rushed off into the tomb. Colin bolted after him unwilling to be left behind in a place that was that creepy besides he needed Link to get back out.

-Flash Back End-

Colin pulled himself out of his memories with an exasperated smile. The adventure had been scary and Colin hated tombs now but Link had been right in the end he had fun and he had learned a new song which had made it worth it. He pulled the fairy song out of his pocket and lifted it to his lips. He then proceeded to play the sun's song. As the song drifted through the air Colin's eyes closed. The song lit up the temple making the place seem almost warm and inviting. The last note was still ringing in the air when Colin put away his ocarina and forced himself to his feet. He began to move thinking not of the test but of the adventure and what he could uncover as he explored every nook and cranny of the forest temple. He finally reached the boss room he was soaking wet and covered in leaves and dirt and maybe some monster blood. He knew he had tree sap in his hair but Colin had on a grin that stretched from ear to ear. He stepped in ready to take on the boss only to find instead a young boy sitting on a stump wearing a green tunic and hat with a blue fairy hovering around him. The boy was playing Saria's song on a blue ocarina and Colin fished his own out and joined in. The song filled the air with happiness and the innocence of childhood friendship. When they were done, the last notes echoing in the huge chamber Link looked over at Colin and raised an eyebrow at the other boy's state. "Looks like you had quite an adventure." Colin nodded and Link smiled "Tell me about it." So, Colin did. Colin told Link everything about his fear in the beginning and about his realization that just like with the tomb he could wait for someone to push him and take away his choice or he could leap in and take off running. He chose to leap and he enjoyed himself a lot more. The boy spoke of finding treasure and defeating monsters. When his voice ran out and his throat was too dry to continue talking Link stood up and walked over to him. "Well Colin, let me be the first to congratulate you on a job well done." Colin blinked at him confused and Link continued with a grin of his own. "You passed the first test and proved yourself worthy of my shard of light. The ocarina will be the symbol of our connection and the talisman that connects you to me. May you always remember to enjoy every adventure and greet every day with a smile." Link bowed and disappeared. The ocarina in Colin's hands glowed as did the pouch he carried around his neck. The boy held up the ocarina staring at it in awe it now looked like a mixture of the ocarina of time and the fairy ocarina with its blue and peachy pink marbling. He turned and headed for the blue portal on the floor. The world shifted and he found himself in front of the faron spring. The spirit spoke to him pleased with his victory.

 _"You have done well, Little Hero. But, you have only gained one shard and many more await you. Each shard will teach you a new lesson and their tests will reflect that. Go now to the land of Eldin there you will gain another ally and find the way to the next shard."_

Colin thanked the spirit before taking off for Kakariko. He hurried into the field and wondered if he would ever see the child Link again.


	9. Chapter 9 Old Friends and Eldin!

**Author's note: I just wanted to let you know that I am not going to abandon this story and since I finally have a computer that isn't randomly deleting my work and wifi again. I'm back. Have a merry Christmas and happy holidays!**

Colin entered Ordon Field heading east towards the rising sun. When he finally stopped for a break he found himself thinking of Epona and where she was. Link hadn't returned with her instead he had just walked in and refused to answer any questions regarding her location. He smiled at the memory of Malon's Epona and how scared she had been until Malon had taught them her mother's song. He ate while he rested and when he stood up to continue walking he pulled out his ocarina. He walked as he played. The song began tuneless before becoming Epona's song. Colin was surprised by a whinny behind him. He turned to find Epona watching him. He flushed remembering that was her favorite song. Colin smiled at the horse as the world began to darken around them. He really didn't want to spend the night up a tree like he had last time he had journeyed outside of the village.

"Hey, Epona, Do you think you can give me a ride to karkariko village?"

He felt silly talking to a horse but figured it couldn't hurt anything. Epona eyed him for a long moment making Colin feel like she was judging him, just when he decided to apologize she nodded her head and lowered herself to let him climb on. Once Colin was situated Epona took off for the next village. They reached Karkariko within moments. Colin slid down from Epona's back thanking her. Colin noticed Luda at the village spring and walked over to her. She seemed surprised to see him.

"Colin, what brings you to Karkariko?" she greeted him smiling enthusiastically.

"The springs actually." Colin flushed as he admitted it. Luda nodded to herself.

""I am glad you were chosen Colin after all if anyone can remind Link of who he truly is; my rupees would be on you."

"Colin's eyes widened "How did you know about that?" he demanded causing Luda to giggle.

"I am the daughter of a shaman now then let's go find father he will want to talk to you." She then grabbed his arm and began marching towards Death Mountain.

"I need to speak to Eldin." Colin protested as he was dragged by the girl.

Luda gave him a look over her shoulder that said No Excuses, you can speak to him later and you know it. Now march! The boy quieted and just followed her to the entrance of Death Mountain. Renado was stepping out of the entrance when they reached it and he seemed very pleased to see Colin. They walked to the hotel to eat and sleep. They talked of news Colin had missed and generally spent the walk and meal just catching up. When Luda finally headed to bed Renado turned to Colin.

"Is it true that you plan to save the hero?"  
Colin nodded "Yes Sir"  
Renado continued to eye him seriously. "If you cannot save him; will you kill him?" Colin stared at the older man in shock. The circumstances that would cause him to take Link's life were unthinkable.

"If I am forced to take Link's life then I have failed my quest." He said vehemently. Renado nodded turning from Colin's fierce gaze. "Very good." He said making Colin feel like he had passed some kind of test. "I will stand at your side as your ally in the battles to come. I will also pray for your safety and the completion of your quest." The man stood "Now I suggest you go to the spring after all time is of the essence is it not." He then went to bed as Colin let himself out. Colin was no longer surprised to see the stones light up or to hear the spirit speak to him.

 _"Welcome Little Hero, You are doing well and already you grow stronger. The next shard resides in a land where time grows short. The shard will need your help and the wisdom you carry to heal the wounds that have been made there."_

Colin nodded his understanding.

 _"Remember not everything is as it seems. Enemies may become friends and friends may become enemies. And above all Little Hero Watch the Moon!"_

Colin closed his eyes as the world turned white.


	10. Chapter 10 Deku Link!

**Breaking News: Deku Link?**

"Colin woke surrounded by gears as he gained his bearings he heard someone talking and followed the voice to a man who was carrying a bunch of masks. The man was telling someone Colin couldn't see that if he could get back what was stolen the man could return him to normal but that the man would be leaving in three days. Colin frowned, he seems pretty specific about that three day time limit.' Colin shifted trying to see past the man only to come face to face with a blonde-haired Deku scrub. The scrub was wearing a familiar green tunic and hat ensemble. The Deku nodded before turning and leaving through a pair of large wooden doors. After the Deku left the man turned to Colin who jumped at being noticed.

"The hero looks quite different, does he not?" Colin's eyes widened.

"That was Link?!" he exclaimed rather shocked since the last time he had seen the other boy Link had been obviously Hylian. "What happened?" Colin couldn't help but ask. The man was quiet making Colin somewhat nervous.

"He has met with a terrible fate. He will overcome it with time no doubt. The young hero will need your help after all there is great evil here. The question is not if you will help him but how and that Little Hero is something you must figure out for yourself. Now run off to find your friend after all you do have a deadline."

Colin darted past the man and out on to the street. He wandered for a bit finding a tiny fairy who asked him to return her to the great fairy spring in north town. She told him how to get there before alighting on his shoulder for the duration of the trip. Colin found Link coming out of the great fairy spring looking dejected and he rushed over.

"Link, what's wrong? I mean besides being a Deku and all." He asked the boy turned Deku. A fairy piped up in a rather bossy tone."Who are you and how do you know him? You know what it doesn't even matter. The great fairy has been shattered and a piece of her is missing so she can't help us. As you can see we have more important things to do." Colin crossed his arms and glared at the fairy.

"I already found the great fairy piece and I was bringing her back here as to how I know Link we've travelled together before. And for future reference I wouldn't get used to bossing Link around because the last fairy to do that was Navi and he very rarely let her get away with it." Colin sighed.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude. My name is Colin. What's yours?" He asked politely forcing himself to be nice. The fairy seemed taken aback by his sudden change in mood. "I'm Tatyl." She told him "And I'm sorry too. I mean obviously you knew Deku-boy which means you're not from around here and I got defensive." Colin nodded accepting her apology. They fixed the great fairy and Link gained the ability to make snot bubbles. Colin teased him good naturedly which of course meant Link used him for target practice wasting roughly twenty minutes in good fun. A reminder from Tatyl had the getting down to business. They spoke to Jim (the leader of the Bomber's) and played hide and seek to get the code **13245**

which Colin made sure to memorize and they rushed off to the observatory after being told Link couldn't join since he wasn't human. Colin would have protested but even as a Deku scrub Link had strength and pulled Colin away before he could open his mouth to start arguing. They met the astronomer and learned the skull kid was causing trouble. They then gained a moon's tear and headed back to clock town. A quick discussion with a Deku had Link trading the moon's tear for a land deed. They then climbed on top of the clock tower to wait for it to open having wasted quite some time. Colin got bored and left to go find food. He went to the inn and asked about a room as well. The young woman behind the counter who introduced herself as Anju apologized and told him that because of the carnival there were no more rooms. She then packed him some extra food in compensation. Colin thanked her and headed back to Link. The two of them ate before falling asleep. The final day arrived and the two boys ate quickly before making sure to pack everything away and scaled the tower as the clock struck midnight.

"Author's note: The code for the bombers is a piece of Zelda trivia. I wonder if anybody can figure it out.


	11. Chapter 11 Skull Kid!

When Link and Colin reached the top of the tower they came face to face with the skull kid wearing a strange mask. The mask was purple and heart shaped with multi-colored spikes protruding from the sides of it. The orange and red trimmed eyes made it exceptionally creepy. The air was thick with evil. The fairy beside skull kid cried out.

"Swamp…Mountain….Ocean…Canyon! The four who are there call them here!" Colin even though he didn't understand committed the places to memory. The skull kid smacked the fairy telling him to shut up. Tatyl shouted at the skull kid. "Tael! Skull kid do you really think we'll still be your friends after this?" the skull kid just shrugged. "Even if they do show up, they can't stop me!" He then let out a wordless cry of power and raised his arms. The ground began to rumble as the moon started to fall. The boys stared in horror before Colin's wrist burned breaking him out of his stupor. He quickly looked over at the skull kid searching for something that could help them. The kid was holding a blue ocarina and Colin remembered the mask man saying that he could return Link to his true form if the boy got back his precious item.

But how to get it from the skull kid.

Colin frowned feeling like he was missing something and they were running out of time.

Colin smacked himself in the forehead feeling like an idiot. He quickly turned to Link.

"Link; Hit him with a snot bubble." Link did so without hesitation knocking the ocarina out of Skull Kid's hand. The Deku scrub rushed forward and picked it up before returning to Colin's side. Tatyl was begging for more time so the two boys pulled out their ocarinas and played the song of time in duet. Colin found time falling backwards as he became disoriented. The two boys opened their eyes to find Tatyl staring around them in shock. Link and Colin looked at each other before turning back to the clock tower with a deciding nod; they opened the doors and stepped inside. The mask man was waiting for them. He seemed pleased that Link had the ocarina and taught the two boys a song to put restless souls to rest. He told them the song was called the Song of Healing. Link was surrounded by light before the Deku form became a mask that with the man's urging Link picked up and held one handed. The man then asked for Link to return the mask that was stolen from him. He grew angry when Link stated they didn't have it. The man told the boys that the mask had been used in ancient hexing rituals and housed a great evil. It had been locked away for the good of the world. He had found it and taken with him only to have it stolen by that imp. If they didn't retrieve the mask then something terrible would happen. Link turned to Colin with an expression that begged him to let Link tear the man a new asshole for his selfishness Colin answered the expression with a reluctant nod. The blonde then whipped around to eye the bemoaning man.

"So what you're telling us is that you knew the mask was evil, that you were warned away from it. You then hunted down this very same evil mask and stole it. You stole it from a place where it couldn't cause havoc. Only to be knocked unconscious and the mask was stolen from you."

The boys blue eyes darkened as he glared at the man before him.

"We will save this world and get the mask however due to its nature we may have to destroy it instead of returning it to you." Link didn't wait for a reply before storming out on to the street. Colin quickly followed with Tatyl who seemed somewhat surprised by Link's ferocity towards the man. Link took a deep breath as they reached him.

"Where to Colin?" he asked Colin thought for a moment. "Swamp…I think." He replied and the two of them rushed of towards their first destination.


End file.
